


from canada, with love

by Fiannly



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Slash Report RPF
Genre: Jaegers, Mind Meld, Other, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People who have known me for 12 minutes on the outside and have seen the entire inside of my head do not love me."</p>
<p>"I'll always love you, don't worry."</p>
<p>Slashreport Pacific Rim AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from canada, with love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for myself.
> 
> Beta by eloiserummaging.

Pru will admit she loves the Jaegers probably more than is healthy. How could she not though? They are brilliant pieces of engineering with deadly weapons hiding under smooth lines. Piloting one is like being god of a mountain. A mountain made of robot. She likes to think that she and Rage Tits have had a connection ever since their first time fighting a level 3.

But even her prized Rage Tits isn’t a match for the Jaeger in front of her.

“You have the robot fetish expression again.” Leupagus says from next to her, even though she’s watching the delivery of the newest Jaeger with just as much interest. It’s the first fully Canadian-built Jaeger, and despite being from Canada, it’s beautiful.

“Screw you, Gus,” Pru replies without heat and leans further against the hand rail, attention only for the towering mass of badassery and gleaming metal that’s being towed in through the massive metal doors. They got the call only a few days ago that the new Jaeger, the first one with single-pilot capability since the beginning, was finally ready.

Pru can’t maintain a drift partner. The people that already like her know better than to try, and every time a new drift-compatible recruit takes the plunge, they last about two kaiju fights, then refuse to go back into her head. Honestly, Pru can’t blame them.

The single-pilot ability has been shrouded in secrecy from the start, and not even Leupagus knows the full extent of how the Canadians managed it. According to Leupagus, they’ve been tight-lipped about it outside of assurances that they just have to find the right pilot for the job. The Canadians won’t even release an official name for their Jaeger until a pilot is found.

After a few more minutes, Leupagus wanders off to instruct people that need instruction, and to make sure the shatterdome is ready for the inevitable next attack. Pru waves goodbye at her, but stays to watch the unnamed Jaeger get settled by the moving crew. She ignores the objectionable hats of the crew as best she can.

The tryouts for piloting the unnamed Jaeger start the next morning. Pru notes the first few pilots look put out or confused when they wander into the communal area afterward. By late afternoon, attempted pilots of the unnamed Jaeger start to look at her funny or skirt around her in the mess and this shit is getting ridiculous.

Then it’s her turn.

“Neural handshake in 10, 9, 8,” Twentysomething counts down through Pru’s earpiece, once she’s suited up and strapped into the unnamed Jaeger’s pilot harness.

Lines of code and binary ones and zeroes mix with her memories, and she distantly hears Twentysomething saying the handshake is functioning. Leupagus responds but Pru can’t focus on what’s being said. It feels one level below normal, like the time when she drifted with a partner whose memories and thoughts were only in French.

_Finally, it’s you._

“Me?” Pru says out loud.

Images flow through the connection, and they’re all of her seen clearly through the other pilot’s eyes that came before. _You’re mine now. We're going to be great friends._

It was (way) more possessive than Pru was comfortable with, but she let it slide and hoped the Jaeger wasn’t offended.

“I hope so,” Pru pushed her best smile through the connection. “What do I call you?”

_Moon klutz._

**Author's Note:**

> Moon Jaeger's weapon is a hockey stick that shoots ice and lasers


End file.
